


Knock!Out

by EuclideanNormality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Akward!Cas, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom!Cas (kinda), Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Sub!Dean (kinda), akward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuclideanNormality/pseuds/EuclideanNormality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is shy about his lacey panties, & unsure about this whole 'domination' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock!Out

Knock Out

“Cas, you gotta take off the trench coat man,” Dean Winchester’s lip curls upward, his eyes crinkling in amusement. The angel in the trench coat clings to the frame of the bathroom door, nervously peering out at Dean, who waves as much as his restraints would allow. Dean lay sprawled across the motel bed clad in black briefs and matching socks, he looks up expectantly at Castiel, whom looks down at his own bare feet. 

“I do not want to show you.” Castiel pulls the trench coat tighter around himself like a security blanket “It is not flattering, I would like to change,” Castiel grumbles turning to do just that.  
“Baby~” Dean reaches out, but the sting of cool metal digging into his wrist reminds him of his situation. Dean relaxes on the bed “You, uh don’t gotta do anything you don’t want to, but I’d like to see it.” Dean’s words appear to soothe the angel’s nerves, as Castiel steps out from the threshold of the bathroom. Castiel’s fingers linger over the sash tying his trench coat closed. “I’m not going to make fun of you Cas.”

“I know you would not,” Castiel inhales deeply for courage, and soon his trench coat slips past his shoulders revealing slinky spaghetti straps. As the trench coat pools around Castiel’s feet Dean’s eyes devour the sight before him; white lace that glitters stretches snugly across Castiel’s broad chest, and his plump ass. Dean licks his lips at the sight before him, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

Castiel nervously shifts his weight from side to side, he looks like he’s about to dart for the bathroom at any moment. Dean’s chuckles are laced with lust “You’re a knockout Cas.” 

Castiel’s brows knit together in concern “-Is that good, or bad?” Castiel is beside Dean in an instant with the back of his hand pressed against the other’s forehead. 

Dean moves his head to the side away from Castiel’s worrying touch “Cas, I’m fine, it means you look incredible.”  
Castiel turns a deeper shade of red, “That’s flattering,” Subconsciously Castiel’s fingers skim across Dean’s chest, he traces the rise and fall of each ab, and in turn Dean shivers “You will guide me?” Castiel looks up curiously into Deans swamp green eyes “-I have never led,” Castiel confesses, as if Dean hadn’t already known that. 

Dean raises an eyebrow amused “Boo, you just gotta do you,” Dean grins while Castiel rolls his eyes.  
“Actually, I’ll be doing you.” Castiel pushes forward connecting their lips for the first time that night, ‘Dean talked way too much anyways.’ Castiel’s tongue glides across Dean’s bottom lip, and in turn he is granted entrance. Dean’s tongue rolls against Castiel’s, a small moan presses past the angel’s lips, which is hungrily swallowed by Dean. “Mhmm!” Castiel breaks the kiss that leaves both men breathless. 

“D-Did you just try to take control?” Castiel’s bottom lip, shiny with saliva, protrudes as if he’s pouting, he reclines back, the lace of his panties rubbing against Dean’s erection, Dean bites his lip to refrain from groaning.

“W-what?” Dean’s expression is pure confusion.

Castiel ‘tsk’ as he moves between Deans legs “You tried to control the kiss, so you have to be punished.” Dean almost laughs at that, almost, but as Castiel begins to pamper his chest with kisses his chuckles are cut short. “Something funny Dean?”  
Dean squirms under Castiel’s body worship “n-no, hah-go lower.” Castiel follows his orders, and he pursues the path of Dean’s happy trail. Castiel’s mouth continues to go further down south, until he is kissing and rubbing the outline of Dean’s cock through black briefs. “Mhmm angel, show me a little slice of heaven.” 

Castiel glances up from his position to meet the gaze of deep green eyes, “I do not think you deserve it, you have been-“ Castiel’s cheeks burn red “a bad boy.”  
There is a moment of silence as Castiel and Dean just stare at each other, Castiel squirms, and adverts his eyes “Am I doing it wrong?” Castiel seems heart broken, and humiliated, ‘he just wanted to make dean happy.’ 

“I-“ Dean swallows hard “I’ve been bad, so it doesn’t matter what I think.” Castiel glances up, Dean is smiling in that encouraging way that make’s Castiel’s nerves settle instantly. Castiel climbs on top of Dean, and straddles the hunter’s chest once again, Dean eagerly awaiting Castiel’s next move.

Castiel’s eyebrows pin together, and he resumes his role as ‘dominator,’ “Enough talking, I’m going to put that big mouth to good use. Say ‘Ahhh’.” Castiel’s thumb glides across Dean’s bottom lip, he presses down watching Dean part his mouth beautifully. Dean’s eyes rake down Castiel’s body, watching the other regain his confidence, Castiel makes a show of pulling his straining erection out of the lacy white panties. Castiel presses the head of his dick between Dean’s parted lips, he groans eliciting a muffled sound from beneath “N-no talking, just sucking.” 

“CAath!” Dean mouths around Castiel’s throbbing erection, Castiel seizes the opportunity to press further into Dean’s mouth.  
“Hush, now what’d I say?” Castiel soothes hearing choking sounds escape Dean’s throat “E-aaasy,” Cas grunts stroking the side of Dean’s face as the hunter accommodates to the girth in his mouth. “G-good job Dean~” Cas coos as he slides his shaft in and out of Dean’s mouth, each thrust progressively quicker than the last. Another choked-off moan from beneath Castiel has him pulling out of the others mouth “You’re lips are swollen.” Castiel smirks, as he smears the oozing precum around Dean’s mouth like lipstick, Castiel’s breath hitching when he sees the mildly humiliated, deeply aroused expression on Dean’s face. 

“Absolutely gorgeous~” Castiel smiles sincerely as he caresses the side of Dean’s face, his gaze lingering as he stares into deep green iris’s. Dean shifts uncomfortably, his erection brushing against Castiel’s backside. Castiel rubs his ass back against Dean’s hard on, eliciting a moan “aww, you’ve been neglected haven’t you baby?” Castiel faces Dean again, the other’s face is bright red, as he swallows hard. Castiel smiles sweetly, “go ahead, you’ve been good.” 

Dean exhales deeply, he had been holding his breath and hadn’t realized it, “C-can I- I want to…” 

Castiel cuts Dean off “what’s the magic word Dean?” Castiel leans over to the side table, he opens the drawer and pulls out two objects: the key to the handcuffs, and a small bottle of lube.

Dean’s gaze follows the other’s movements, he realizes that Castiel can’t wait much longer, and he smirks. “Please, can I-“  
Dean is cut off once again by Castiel “wipe that smug smirk off your face.” 

Dean is taken off guard, and nods stupidly “Sorry. Can I please make you feel good?”

“I guess that’s good enough for now, we’ll have to work on your manners,” Castiel chastises as he un-cuffs one of Dean’s hands. “Now, don’t get cocky, I’m letting you have you’re way with me- A-As a reward,” Castiel clears his throat “b-because your such a good cocksucker..” 

Castiel undoes the last restraint, and in an instant Dean is pinning the other. Castiel is forced down onto the mattress; Dean silencing the squeak of protest before Cas can even begin to complain. Castiel struggles at first, but relents beneath the heat of Dean’s passion, Dean pulls away staring at his lover’s breathless expression. “Baby, you’re so cute, I can’t take it. I want to be buried inside you already! I love driving you crazy~” Dean kisses Cas’s neck feverently, the body beneath him squirming as the onslaught continues. 

“S-screw it!” Castiel throws his arms around Dean’s neck, “I-I’m not good at this, I just want you- I need you-” Castiel whines, “I-I got ready like you wanted” Castiel modestly looks away, Dean smirks.

“Ought to be smooth sailing then,” Dean grins pulling away much to Castiel’s distress, “Shhh sweetheart, prop yourself up pretty & let daddy take care of you.” 

Castiel huffs frustrated“Just shut up, and do me already.” Dean leans over to the table and grabs the lube off the table as Castiel assumes position. Dean slips off his boxers & glances back to Cas who is on his hands and knees, owl eyesfocused on the Winchester.  
“Eager huh’ angel?” Dean grins, as he ‘pops’ a bottle open, squirting the cold gel in his hand, he coats his shaft.

Castiel scoffs “you can’t wait either, WHaT?!” Castiel back arches & his entire body lurches forward at the sudden cold intrusion; Dean laughs teasing Cas with his finger , wiggling it before pulling it out.

He instead lines his dick up with Castiel’s entrance “I’m sorry babe, that was so cute~” Castiel is about to complain when Dean kisses his hip, effectively silencing the other “You ready angel?” 

Castiel pushes back against Dean’s cock, causing both men to moan as the head strains to push past the tight ring, “do it Dean.” With that Dean presses forward sinking into Castiel’s warmth, making the body beneath him writhe and moan as his body accommodates to every inch Dean has to offer. “O-oh!”  
“Oh fuck! Ugh you’re Ah!mazing, amazing...” Dean babbles breathlessly, it had been such a long time since he & Cas had found the time to be alone together. Dean is still enveloped by Castiel, fully appreciating just how snug & warm it was inside the man, until the other speaks up. 

“D-Dean, you can move now,” Cas is biting his lip staring back at Dean expectantly. Dean runs a hand through his hair, before he clasp Castiel’s hips & begins moving slowly, pumping into Castiel. Dean builds a stead rhythm based on the small gasps, and loud moans the other emits. 

“Sorry babe, I just want to enjoy you as much as I can,” Dean groans as he thrust upward, aiming to hit deeper inside Cas, who is a moaning, writhing mess. It doesn’t take long for Dean to hit a sweet spot inside Castiel that has him babbling “God Damn’s,” and “Holy Hell’s” Dean groans feeling a pooling heat in his lower abdomen.

“F-uck Cas, I might have to punish you for being such a bad boy,” Dean teases, as his thrust become quicker, he wraps his hand around Cas’s dripping erection. 

“hnNnn, f-fuck!” Castiel lurches forward as the heat in his stomach becomes unbearable, “o-Oh! De~an I-I ca-n’t!” he cries out as his cum spills onto his stomach, and all over the tight fist pumping him to completion. Castiel sobs, as he pushes back against Dean’s thrusting “F-Fill me u-“ the warmth spreads throughout Castiel’s core, before he can even finish his sentence. Both men are left breathless, Dean pulls out of Castiel watching as the other collapses on the bed. Dean smirks & lays alongside Castiel, "ya' know that whole 'dom' thing was pretty hot Cas, especially dressed up like this." Dean grins as he snaps the slinky bra strap. "Yeah, well I get to top next time remember?" Cas glances up when Dean doesn't respond, Castiel pouts "you are not actually asleep Dean." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've re-wrote this several times, and just wanted to finish it. I haven't submited anything for a while, and so I decided to contribute to the Destiel fandom. Sorry if this sucks, I'll write something better for these two later.


End file.
